walk like an egyptian
by mmmmilovejess
Summary: walk like an eqyptian!


Oneshot.  
i own nothing.

finn and rory had been dating for a 13 months now. finn was sitting on rory's couch flipping through the channels on the tv and growing bored "come on rory lets go do something"  
"i'm meeting my mom for dinner" sitting down next to him. "but rory i'm boored"  
"why don't you come with me? my mom loves you"  
"ahh yes love your mother is a enchanting person. sure why not when are you leaving"  
"in an hour and a half so go get ready"  
"where are we going"  
"we don't know yet. she's comin here so somewhere around here"  
"let me take care of that. i promise you'll have a great time"  
"ok i'll call my mom"  
"good love," finn kisses her on the lips and says "ok. i'll be back in an hour"  
finn leaves and rory pulls out her cell phone and calls her mother.  
"hi my name is lorelai and i'm a coffee addict." her mothing exclaims into the phone. "mom"  
"darling daughter of mine how are you\?" "good, " rory replies. "look mom we've got a change of plans"  
"change of plans"  
"yes. finn's bored and he wants to come along. he said he'd take care of the plans and to trust him we'll have a great time"  
"soooo i finally get to meet the sexy aussie that has stolen my innocent littlegirls heart"  
"yes mom you get to meet him"  
"yipppe!!! ok i gotta go i'm in a library and the librarian is looking at me funny"  
"don't lie to me mom"  
"ok fine i just gotta look extra nice tonight so i'll see you soon"  
"sure mom bye"  
rory hangs up the phone and begins getting ready for the night.  
she puts on a black tight pants and a black tanktop topped with a hot pink off the shoulder shirt. (the outfit looks kinda 80's ish)  
-  
lorelai was getting ready to go and suddenly decided on an 80's theme for thenight she knew finn would love it and she felt like she was back in her teenage years all of a sudden.  
she dressed in full out 80's memeborilia clothing.  
down to the leggings. she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled this is gonna be fun she thought.  
-------

finn and lorelai arrived at rory's dorm at the same time. as they knocked on her door together it was obvious that they already loved each other. "this is great you two already like each other!" rory said giving her mom a hug.  
"so you two ravishing creatures ready to go loves?" finn asked draping an arm around both girls.  
lorelai giggled and turned red "i so feel like i'm in high school right now"  
"good. that's the plan"  
finn escorted them first to a wonderful little burger place just outside of town and they had a wonderful dinner. finn told lorelai all kinds of things about his family and lorelai told rory. I APPROVE!  
--------

"loves are you ready for our final destination"  
"this isn't it"  
"no lorelai love, this isn't it. the fun continues"  
"yay!!! rory i definitely approve"  
-------

finn walked them both into a club. lorelai looked around and everybody was dressed in 80's clothes and dancing to the music. she smiled. "this is great finn"  
just then her favorite song Walk like an Egyptian startedplaying and lorelai turned to rory. "lets dance!"

finn exclaimed "lets all dance!"

All the old paintings on the tombs They do the sand dance don't you know If they move too quick (oh whey oh)  
They're falling down like a domino

All the bazaar men by the nile They got the money on a bet Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh)  
They snap their teeth on your cigarette

Foreign types with the hookah pipes say Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh Walk like an egyptian

The blonde waitresses take their trays They spin around and they cross the floor They've got the moves (oh whey oh)  
You drop your drink then they bring you more

All the school kids so sick of books They like the punk and the metal band When the buzzer rings (oh whey oh)  
They're walking like an egyptian

All the kids in the marketplace say Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh Walk like an egyptian

Slide your feet up the street bend your back Shift your arm then you pull it back Life is hard you know (oh whey oh)  
So strike a pose on a cadillac

If you want to find all the cops They're hanging out in the donut shop They sing and dance (oh whey oh)  
Spin the clubs cruise down the block

All the japanese with their yen The party boys call the kremlin And the chinese know (oh whey oh)  
They walk the line like egyptian

All the cops in the donut shop say Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh Walk like an egyptian Walk like an egyptian (a/n this entire song is by the bangles)

throughout the whole song finn danced with each of them in turns rather sillilly and by the end of the song lorelai hugged finn squeezing the stuffing out of him and asked him "will you marry my daughter"  
he pulled rory in "why yes i will." 


End file.
